24-typige Runenreihe der Nordgermanen
Die 24-typige Runenreihe der Nordgermanen, meist Älteres Futhark genannt, wird hauptsächlich von drei verschiedenen Aufzeichnungen überliefert (s.a. Runenzeugnisse der Nordgermanen): * Der Runenstein von Kylfver auf Gotland (4. Jhd.) * Der Brakteat von Vadstena aus Ostgotland (6. Jhd.) * Der Brakteat von Grumpan (6. Jhd.) Übersicht thumb|none|680px|Die 24-typige Runenreihe der Nordgermanen (Älteres Futhark) Die Runenzeichen, ihre Lautwerte und Namen Die Brakteat von Grumpan ist sehr beschädigt, stimmt aber in der Hauptsache mit dem Brakteat von Vadstena überein, nur daß die p''-Rune dieselbe ist wie in der Kylfverreihe und daß die ''r-Rune den Platz der ng-Rune einnimmt. Die letzte Rune der Reihe ist d''. Im Vergleich der beiden Runenreihen auf dem Runenstein von Kylfver und dem Brakteat von Vadstena findet sich folgende Ungleichheiten. Während die Reihe von Kylfver 24 Runen enthält, zeigt die von Vadstena nur 23. Ursprünglich hatte aber auch sie 24 Runen: eine angelötete Öse verbirgt auf der Vorderseite des Brakteaten die letzte Rune ''d, die indessen auf der Hinterseite noch hervorschimmert. Die Reihenfolge ist an zwei Stellen ungleich: nach j'' folgt in der Kylfverreihe p, e, in der Vadstenareihe e, p (b), und die erste schließt mit der Folge ng, d, 0, die zweite mit der Folge ng, o, d. Was die Runenformen betrifft, sind die wichtigsten Ungleichheiten folgende: die 4. Rune ''a hat in der Kylfverreihe die Beistäbe nach links, was möglicherweise ein ursprünglicher Zug sein kann, die Vadstena- und Grumpanreihe hat sie nach rechts, was das Regelmäßige ist. Die Rune 13 in der Kylfver- und Grumpanreihe p'' hat die alte Form, welche auf der Vadstenareihe durch ''b ersetzt ist — der erste Schritt zu der im Jüngern Alphabet durchgeführten Bezeichnung der stimmhaften und stimmlosen Explosiven durch dieselben Runen. Rune 15 R'' ist in der Kylfverreihe umgestülpt, was in der Regel ein jüngerer Zug ist, aber auch auf alten Inschriften vorkommt. Die Runen 16 s und 18 b sind in der Kylfverreihe Wenderunen. Die Rune 22 ng, welcher in der Grumpanreihe der Algiz-Rune entspricht, ist in beiden Runenreihen ein geschlossenes Viereck von geringerer als normaler Höhe, aber in der Kylfverreihe laufen zwei Seiten, in der Vadstenareihe dagegen die Diagonale rechtwinklig gegen die Horizontalreihe. Die Vadstena-und Grumpanreihe haben schließlich die Runenreihe durch Punkte in drei Abteilungen von je acht Runen geteilt, entsprechend den aettir (Abteilungen) der jüngeren Runenreihe. Zu den Aufschlüssen über wechselnde Formen von Runen, die die angeführten Alphabetinschriften geben, kann hinzugefügt werden, daß der Beistab der Rune 10 n entweder schräg nach rechts oder schräg nach links abwärts gehen kann, sowie daß die Rune 16 s aus 3 und 4, auch aus 5, 6, ja 8 — 12 Gliedern bestehen kann. Trennungszeichen finden sich meistens nicht. Wo solche angewendet werden, geschieht dies in der Regel ganz willkürlich. Das Trennungszeichen wird von zwei bis vier Punkten in vertikaler Reihenfolge gebildet. Runennamen Die ''Runennamen sind durch keine Aufzeichnung aus urnordischer Zeit bekannt. Daß sie der Hauptsache nach mit denen, die wir von den ursprünglichen 24 Runen der Angelsächsischen Runenreihe kennen, übereinstimmen, dürfen wir aus mehreren Umständen schließen. Vor allem aus den Namen der in der jüngeren nordischen Runenreihe übriggebliebenen Zeichen, die in mehreren Quellen bewahrt sind. Weiter aus der Veränderung des Lautwerts gewisser Runen, z. B. dem Übergang der a-Rune zur Bezeichnung von nasaliertem a, oder der j-Rune zur Bezeichnung von A. Diese Runen heißen im jüngeren Alphabet ōss und ār. In der angelsächsischen Runenreihe haben wir os und jer. Wir können somit auf ein urnordisches *''ansur'' und *''jāra'' schließen. Wir können auch wenigstens teilweise auf die urnordischen Runennamen schließen durch einen Vergleich mit den gotischen Buchstabennamen, welche wohl von den Runen auf die Buchstaben des gotischen Alphabets durch Wulfilas Umarbeitung der gotischen Schrift übertragen worden sind, und durch eine solche mit den angelsächsischen Runennamen. Geschichte der einzelnen Runen Die Geschichte der Runenschrift in urnordischer Zeit zerfällt in zwei Abschnitte, zwischen denen man die Zeit von 600-650 als Grenze setzen kann. Während des älteren Abschnitts tritt die Runenschrift der Hauptsache nach in derselben Form und mit demselben Lautwert auf, die sie bei ihrem ersten Auftreten auf nordischem Boden hatte. Im späteren, im 7. und 8. Jahrhundert erfährt sie eine Reihe tiefgehender Veränderungen, welche zu einem Ergebnis führen, das ein dem Resultat, welches die Umbildung der Runen in England ergab, ganz entgegengesetztes ist: während die Runenreihe hier durch eine Anzahl neuer Zeichen vermehrt wird, wird deren Zahl im Norden von 24 auf 16 eingeschränkt, und dies, obwohl in dieser Zeit das nordische Lautsystem durch eine Reihe tiefgreifender Ausspracheänderungen sich in hohem Maße entwickelte. Unter den Vokalen hat die a-Rune am Schluß von Periode 2 den Lautwert des nasalierten a erhalten, und bald werden auch die Beistäbe vom Kopf des Hauptstabes nach der Mitte herabgesetzt. Die Wertveränderung beruht hier wie öfter auf dem Namen der Rune (urn. ansur), der am Schluß der Periode überging zu *''ōsr, ōss''. Die e- und j-Runen kommen in der 2. Periode außer Gebrauch und werden durch die i-Rune ersetzt, welche ebenso wie andere Runen mehrere verschiedene Laute bezeichnen muß. Auch die o-Rune ist ca. 800 außer Gebrauch. Von den Halbvokalen wird die w-Rune vom gleichen Schicksal ereilt, obwohl sie wie die e- und o-Rune auf den späteren Runensteinen von Blekinge noch vorkommt. Bereits ca. 600 finden wir die w-Rune, die mit der Zeit die w-Rune ersetzt, als Zeichen für w. Die j-Rune, die sich von der ng-Rune dadurch unterschied, daß sie kein geschlossenes Viereck bildete, hat eine besonders merkwürdige Entwicklung. Ihre Formen sind ganz wechselnd. Hier wie sonst nehmen wir die Tendenz wahr, die Runen, die ursprünglich kürzer als die andern waren und keinen vertikalen Stab hatten, in dieser Hinsicht den übrigen gleichzumachen. Während der Periode I. bezeichnet die Rune noch den j-Laut, und in dieser Bedeutung traten noch die Zeichen 5 und 6 auf. Aber um 600 hat der Name der Rune sich verändert von *jära zu *ära auf Grund eines allgemeinen nordischen Lautgesetzes, und dies hatte zur Folge, daß in Übereinstimmung mit der geltenden Regel der Lautwert der Rune a wurde, was oben mit A wiedergegeben wurde. In den jüngeren nordischen Runenreihen wurden die Abkömmlinge der j-Rune, Typus 8 und ähnliche, die normalen Zeichen für unnasaliertes a und damit verwandte Laute. Entwicklung der Konsonantenzeichen thumb|[[Brakteat von Vadstena]] Die Entwicklung der Konsonantenzeichen: Die g''- und ''i-Runen kommen am Schluß der Periode 2 außer Gebrauch und werden durch die k''- und ''j-Runen ersetzt, und zwar aus dem Grund, weil g'' und ''d im Anlaut (wie b'') explosive Aussprache erhielten, also auch in den resp. Runennamen, und man begnügte sich mit demselben Zeichen für den stimmhaften wie für den stimmlosen Laut. b blieb bestehen, behielt seinen Lautwert und wurde bereits in Periode 1 (auf dem Brakteat von Vadstena) das Zeichen für ''p. Die h''-Rune wurde in der Form vereinfacht gegen oder kurz nach Schluß von Periode 2, indem sie einen Hauptstab mit einem kurzen horizontalen oder zwei etwas längeren gekreuzten Beistäben erhielt. ''þ bezeichnet am Schluß von Periode 2 auch den stimmhaften interdentalen Spiranten, was auf dem Zusammenfall in der Aussprache von urnord. þ und ð im Inlaut beruht. Aus dem gleichen Grund kommt f dazu, wenn auch später, 5 zu bezeichnen und so in dieser Funktion die b-Rune zu ersetzen. s wird am Ende von Periode 2 mit vertikalen Außengliedern stilisiert, gleich dem gewöhnlichen angelsächsischen Typus. Die R-Rune ist bereits früh hie und da umgestülpt, aber die normale Form ist in der Periode 1 und noch im Beginn von Periode 2 ᛉ. Im 8. Jhd. nimmt diese Form vertikal gespiegelt überhand. Die Form der k''-Rune entwickelt sich verschieden in verschiedenen Gegenden des Nordens. Die ursprüngliche Form ist der Typus I und II. Bereits ca. 400 tritt Typus 3 auf; Typus 4 kommt später in Dänemark (inklusive Schonen) vor (der gleiche Typus tritt auch in der ältesten Zeit in England auf); der Typus 5 in Schweden und Norwegen. Am Schluß der Periode 2 werden die Typen 4 und 5 vom Typus 6 abgelöst, der sowohl in dänischen, wie schwedischen und norwegischen Runen vorkommt. Die ursprüngliche ''p-Rune ist allein bewahrt auf der Kylfverinschrift und wahrscheinlich auf dem Grumpan-Brakteaten und ist bereits auf dem Vadstena-Brakteaten von der b-Rune abgelöst. — Die i-Rune bleibt unverändert bestehen, ebenso die l- und r-Runen. — Die m-Rune wird ca. 800 auf die Weise vereinfacht, daß sie nur einen vertikalen Stab erhält. Der Beistab der n-Rune erhält in späteren Jahrhunderten öfter die Richtung schräg nach rechts abwärts; ca. 800 wird diese Stellung des Beistabs zur Regel. Die ng-Rune ist bereits in der Periode 1 zuweilen durch die Runen n + g ersetzt worden. Ihr Gebrauch stirbt aus. Übergang zur 16-typigen Runenreihe thumb|250px|[[Runensteine von Istaby]] Von 600 bis zur Wikingerzeit (um 800) geht das allgemeine germanische 24-typige Runenalphabet allmählich in das speziell nordische 16-typige über. Zeugnisse dafür sind u.a. die Runensteine von Istaby und die Runensteine von Björketorp. Die zwei 16-typigen Alphabete sind das Ergebnis der Entwicklung der längeren Runenreihe: die jüngeren speziell nordischen Runenreihen. Einer der Gründe dieser Erscheinung war sprachhistorischer Art. Neue Laute, wie die stimmhaften Explosiven und die Umlautsvokale, entstanden in gewissen Stellungen, und diese neu aufgekommenen Laute konnte man besser mit andern dem Lautwert nach verwandten Zeichen wie t und k wiedergeben, als mit den alten, welche eine Zeitlang noch im Inlaut fortbestanden. Aber dies kann nicht der Grund sein, daß gewisse Zeichen, deren Laute sich immer noch in der Sprache unverändert fanden, ganz verschwanden wie die e-, o- und w -Runen. Haben wir in dem eben angeführten Fall das Unvermögen, das Zeichensystem nach dem neuen Bedürfnis des Lautsystems umzubilden, beobachtet, so treffen wir hier reine Entartung. Im 7.-8. Jh. zeichnet sich die materielle Kultur des Nordens durch einen hohen Grad der Blüte aus, aber die Verbindungen mit außernordischen Völkern sind offenbar unbedeutend. Während die Völkerwanderungszeit durch enge Beziehungen mit der übrigen germanischen und durch diese auch mit der außergermanischen Welt gekennzeichnet wird, steht der Norden in den letzten, der Wikingerzeit vorausgehenden Jahrhunderten kulturell isoliert. Während in England die einheimische Literatur sich auf die allgemein europäische geistige Kultur stützen konnte, führte die Schrift kunst im Norden, einsam wie sie stand, ein dahinsiechendes Leben. Später, als die mittelalterliche Bildung festen Fuß im Norden gefaßt hatte, treffen wir dasselbe Bild wie in England Jahrhunderte früher: die Runenreihe wird erweitert, indem die punktierten Runen zu einem umfassenderen Zeichensystem ausgearbeitet werden, das gewiß nicht alle Forderungen des gleichzeitigen Lautsystems zufriedenstellte, aber doch an Ausdrucksfähigkeit sowohl die 16-typige Runenreihe wie das mittel lateinische Alphabet weit übertrifft. Verwandte Themen * 16-typige Runenreihe * Runen * Runenzeugnisse der Nordgermanen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 4. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 5 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Runen